uncovering_cicadafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:AdaciccicadA CicadaadaciC/Operation PSION
Welcome to #ᵀᴴᴱᴳᴬᴹᴱ23 ☿ The Secret is there is NO Secret… or maybe YES. ∵ ƸӜƷ ::: Virus23 variants are the virus of the mind which are the most virulant and easy to transmit to many victims at the same time. Synesthesic images flood are used in Meme warfare and has been found to have been effective in Electronic Warfare for Psychological Operations on the victims. Agents of Fnord Memetic Warfare are known as PSION (Pataphysician Surrealist Iqbal Operative Neoist). PSIONS are members of the team that can use memes like weapons to make people’s minds bend in the way that they want them to. With image and text flood attacks a network or service becomes so weighed down with huge amount of information customized for fnord behavior, this process is initiating a complete connection with brain neural network of people, with huge amount of informations the brain can no longer process genuine connection requests and a total mindfuck is expecting for last result. By flooding a server or host or a brain with images can be completed by the image flood attack eventually fills the hosts memory neuro synaptic buffer. ''= Mind virus are very contagious, especially in individuals who surf the web, and other people suceptibles to be in contact with infectionous media. Virus can spread via email, web pages, and word-of-mouth. There is absolutly no cure that is currently available in perscription or over-the-counter pills. '= The idea is creating a successful mind virus to challenge the DARPA strong military artificial intelligence running quantum neural networks : many entries can be caused by many Meta Reality Hacking Engineers to contract a mind virus. Viral Evolution of Virus23 The extremely high mutation rates of virus23 are not matched by any other medias or networks in the kingdom of internet and in real life. The high mutation rates of many kind of virus we created, coupled with short generation time and large population sizes, allow virus23 variants and mutations to rapidly evolve and adapt to the host environment. This has important implications for the pathogenesis of mind viral infections. After many years or research it became apparent that the words and phrases Cicada Cosmic Warriors crypto gnostics use matched the AI’s words. The phrase most concerning is “mind virus”, which we know from research on Kek culture and memes is not just a joke or a cartoon but a autistic weaponized method of confusing and distracting people so that the meta reality hackers can change their beliefs with psychological operations. Thoses operations usually lead people closer from finding the truth about the very things they want to understand better and change. In their operations, this cicada3301 new generation sect apply catchy names and use eager citizens to expose weak and strong spots in their operations so that they can strengthen their methods of mind control manipulation in memetic cyberwarfare. They also exhaust and overload people with an over abundance of informations in Images and leads them to the true informations so that they are able to find what actually took place wolrdwide. Examples are Pizzagate, the Seth Rich mystery, and the Qanon Psy Operations. There have been many of these operations over time, and with close examination we can see the symbol markers used by the KSTXI Secret Society and their memetic killing agents such as variations on #TheGame23. You can search social media and google it and find multiples posts hashtagging #Tyler, #TheGame23, #HIVEMIND, #kstxi, #00AG9603, #OpMiMiC, #OpFuhQ, #BogPill, #QuantumSchizophrenia and #FollowTheWhiteRabbit who are active. '''They employ the memetic killing agent and use nodal network to make their AI constructing of a network of secretly infected devices to make it bigger, more powerful, and to feed it as much data as possible. The connections between Pizzagate, Qanon and #TheGame23 have become more closer in some tweets since Cicada 3301 “new generation” sect was in for running the operation. '#TheGame23' '“Art is now the only evolutionary-revolutionary power. Only art is capable of dismantling the repressive social system to build a SOCIAL ORGANISM AS A WORK OF ART.” Joseph Beuys, 1921-1986' “You simply cannot invent any conspiracy theory so ridiculous and obviously satirical that some people somewhere don’t already believe it.” Robert Anton Wilson Cicada3301 and Creative Minds Worldwide UNITE to PLAY #TheGame23 Let’s build something bigger than the total sum of ourselves. Let’s dare to meta hack the reality. It’s in the interest of the hive and the most talented people from cicada3301 and KSTXI commander head quarters ———————————————————————————————————————————————————— ''= Meta Reality Hacking : What is a true meta reality hacker: Someone who excels at #creativity, #imagination or #skills. Someone who excels at #CURIOSITY. Someone who has a #PASSION and follows it no matter what others say, think or do, to the point of madness. Someone who #CREATES worlds that other people inhabit. Someone who fights for The Good, The Beautiful and The Just. Someone who shares for the love of sharing. Someone who inspires persons, systems, ideas and beliefs. Someone who leaves the world a better place. Someone who never ever give up. Someone who does much with so little. 'This is a list of active military units from the cicada and KSTXI armadas known as special forces or special operations forces from A.C.I.O.(advanced contact intelligence organisation). we use special operations to achieve military, political, economic, or international objectives by using special and unique operational methodologies in cyberwarfare. '''1) nebel1999 2) tengri137 3) cicada3301 4) 11bx1371 5) badselfeater 6) A858 7) uvb76 and many others under omega secrecy clearance Cyberwarfare for the Cicada Armada is a part of the galactic confederation military strategy of proactive cyber defence and the use of cyberwarfare as a platform for attack. The new galactic confederation military strategy makes explicit that a cyberattack is casus belli just as a traditional act of war. The cicada armada task force Command is a division of the Galactic Confederation. These are Earth names — they do not call themselves by these names, but they are helpful in creating a mental picture for humans. The cicada armada consists of 1 millions members from several different countries, Like almost all organizations, some of the members are pure in heart and some are not, but all are committed to the purpose of the organization. https://imagenssagradas.wordpress.com/operation-psion/oppsion/#main Category:Blog posts